Chasing Love
by pixies114
Summary: While at the airport with Ginny, Hermione runs into Harry who claims to be leaving England forever. Will, Harry leave for good? Can Hermione stop him if he tries? Why exactly is Harry leaving? Read and find out! H/HR Rated T for some language
1. Prologue

**Hey i hope you like this story!!! This story was actually inspired by a dream I had over the summer. Well enjoy all you Harry/Hermione lovers out there! Peace Out O.o**

**HARRY'S POV**

"Harry, are you sure you to leave?" Ron said as he led me inside the London airport. I just sighed and replied, "Ron I have to. There's nothing here for me anymore. I'm sorry, tell everyone I said goodbye okay?"

Ron nodded and replied, "Fine. But, Bulgaria? Really Harry you could have picked a better place to run away to. How about Paris? They have the hottest girls there according to Bill. I heard that they sunbathe topless there, too. You can definitely find _something_ there." I glared at Ron and said,

"For the last time Ron, I'm not running away. I'm just…. I'm just looking for new things, which doesn't mean girls." I sigh. "Okay fine I am looking for someone but that someone isn't in England. And I'm not going to Paris no matter how many hot girls live there and, I really don't think they sunbathe like that Ron. Plus, nothing's wrong with Bulgaria. You just hate it because that's where Viktor Krum is from."

Ron opened his mouth then closed it again realizing what I said right. Ron was one of Krum's biggest fans until he found out that Krum and Hermione were going out in 4th year and had had a snogging session according to Ginny.

I couldn't help but laugh at Ron's reaction and said, "Well, this is goodbye. Tell Hermione I'll miss her. Oh and give her this too eh?" I handed Ron a slip of parchment. Confused, Ron said, "What is it?" I sighed again and replied, "It's my new address. Tell her to write, too. Ron?"

But Ron wasn't paying attention to anything I said. He was looking over my shoulder. He probably was watching some girl he thinks is hot again. He has a habit of doing that especially when his family goes on vacation at some beach. He'll see a random girl he thinks is a "goddess" as he refers them to, starts watching her every move, and zones himself out of the world completely.

It's actually quite amusing to watch him do this. A hurricane could be coming and he wouldn't notice. All of this usually lasts until either his mum slaps him in the face or the girl herself slaps him. He's gotten a fair few of those believe.

Finally he said, "Why don't you tell Hermione yourself?" I looked at Ron and replied, "Huh? What do you mean?" Ron pointed in the direction behind me and said, "I mean she's right there. Why not tell her now."

I turned around and saw two girls; a blond girl and another girl with long, flaming red hair. But, they weren't any random girls either; it was Hermione with Ginny at luggage check- in. _Oh god_, I thought_, what the bloody hell are they doing here?_

**Well that's the prologue. I hope it was to your liking. The next part will be up soon, but i have midterms the next week so I not update for a while. Okay....thanks for reading, and please review this too. Now you may start reviewing! lol**


	2. Confessions at the Airport

**well here's the final chapter. sorry for the wait but school has been hectic and i haven't been around to write anything. anyway here it is...enjoy!!**

**Hermione's POV**

I've been waiting for this vacation for almost 2 months. Work has been hectic and I've grown tired of London. Not to mention things have been awkward lately, especially with me and Harry. We've been arguing over the types of girls he brings home almost every night. It makes me insane to see him with people that aren't right for him. Okay so I'm a bit jealous of some of those girls you caught me. I've wished so many times that Harry and I could be more than friends. But I know that, that will never happen and seeing him with different girls has been too much for me.

So, I decided to take a week trip to Dublin, Ireland with Ginny who gladly invited herself to come along with me. Which I'm glad that she did, because I really didn't want to go alone. Ginny and I just got out of a cab and now are trying to get through airport security.

"Wow does this always take this long?" Ginny said. Obviously, she's never been on an airplane or any other sort of muggle travel, so she has no idea about security. I simply smiled at her moaning and complaining. "Gin, we've been only standing here for 5 minutes. And no, this never takes more than 10. Depends on how long the line is." Ginny scowled and let out a long sigh. After we were finally let through, I led Ginny over to luggage check- in. Thankfully the line wasn't long so Ginny kept quiet. Until a few minutes later when she let out a tiny shriek. I turned to look at her wondering what she saw.

"Ginny what's up?" She looked at me, still appearing a bit shocked. "Its…well…Harry and Ron are here." I looked at her, feeling a bit confused. "Where? I don't see them." Ginny pointed in the direction to the right of me. "They're over there by gate 12. I didn't know they were going anywhere." I turn around and see none other than Harry and Ron.

_Shit!_ I thought to myself. _I thought was trying to get away from Harry. Wait……why IS he here anyway?? _The next thing I know, Ron is walking over to us with Harry trailing behind. I smiled at Ron and tried to avoid Harry. That was an impossible task. Ginny thankfully jumped in first. "What are you guys doing here??"

Ron sighed a little. "Well I'm here to see Harry off. He's leaving for Bulgaria. I figured a final good bye was necessary." Wait…WHAT?? Harry is leaving…FOR GOOD?! This caught my attention right away. For some reason I forgot why I was at the airport. The only thing that mattered was that Harry was leaving. I had to find out why. I turned to him and find him staring at me. "Harry, can I talk to you please?" Ginny obviously didn't think this was a good idea. "Hermione we don't have time for this. Our plane leaves in 15 minutes."

Ron agreed. "Yeah, Harry so does yours. Come on you have to go." I looked at both of them, angry. "Well the planes can wait. Please Harry; it will only take 3 minutes." Harry nodded quietly and followed me to a near by corner.

"Okay now please tell me. Why are you leaving?" Harry looked at me and then down at his feet. When he looked back up at me, he looked as if he was about to cry. "I'm leaving because….well…there's nothing here anymore." I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" he sighed again. "I mean…I've dated probably almost every girl in London and I still haven't found The One. I just…. I feel like if I go to Bulgaria then maybe I can start over and find that person." This brought tears to my eyes. I honestly couldn't believe he said that. It broke my heart to hear him it. That's when I said it. "You didn't date everyone."

Harry looked very confused. I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Me, Harry! You didn't date me!" Harry looked into my eyes. I very sad smile formed on his lips. "Hermione, I never wanted to date you because….you're I big part in my life. You've helped me through so much, and you're always there for me. I was afraid that if we were ever to date and start arguing and break up, then we'd lose everything we have. I could never let that happen. I…. I love you."

As he said those three words tears fell down my face. I was speechless. I couldn't say anything, the words wouldn't form. But before I could get anything out Harry stopped me. "Well, I can see that was a mistake. I shouldn't have said anything. I… I have to go." I was left there crying. Once the tears stopped flowing, I wiped the remaining ones on my sleeve and met back up with Ginny. Of course she noticed the tears. "You okay??" No I wasn't okay. I let Harry slip away. I had to catch him; stop him from leaving me forever.

"Gin, I have to catch him; to tell him. This is my last chance. I'll meet you at the gate." And before she could respond I was off walking as fast as I could. Finally I found the gate where he was to take off from. Once I caught sight of him I ran to him with one thing on my mind. When Harry saw me he looked stunned. "Hermione, what are doing? You'll miss you're flight." Then I did what I've wanted to do for a long time.

I kissed him. And, he kissed right back. I snaked my arms around my neck and pulled him in tighter. As his arms went around my waist, all I thought about was that he was here kissing me; loving me. When we parted he looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you, Harry. Please, don't leave me." Harry continued to smile and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." This was honestly the best day of my life.

As he pulled away my cell vibrated in my pocket. Ginny. " Mione come on you're going to miss our flight!!!" I said okay and shut my phone. "Well I have to go. I don't want to." Harry smiled. "Go, I'll be here when you return. I promise you. I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and gave him one last kiss and took off for my plane. When I got there they were boarding the last of the passengers.

Once I was on the plane, I found Ginny and sat beside her. She turned to me and smiled. "So, did you work everything out?" All I could do was smile. "Yeah, everything is fine."

**that's the story everyone! so how was it?? please review and let me know if you liked it. and thanks for being patient with me during my writing "vacation" go ahead you can review now.**


End file.
